


Happy Vanilla Day~!【A Kuroko Tetsuya B-day Fic】

by yukisnishika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisnishika/pseuds/yukisnishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dedicated to my baby Kuu-tan (Kuroko) for his b-day~</p>
<p>A Vanilla a day keeps everyone away jk~<br/>-- NishikaYui</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Vanilla Day~!【A Kuroko Tetsuya B-day Fic】

Kuroko Tetsuya widens his eyes in surprise. His face failed to show his emotions but his eyes nonetheless.

Truly he never expected what was happening in front of him as of now, and to think it all started this morning...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's a fine Saturday morning. There is no basketball training, which was a miracle in Aida-kantoku's(1) feat, and Tetsuya was sitting in their living room's couch, a peculiar mystery novel in one hand and a vanilla milkshake in the other.

He was alone at the moment since his mother was shopping, his grandmother was in her monthly check-up and his father was working as usual.

Nigou was with Aida-kantoku, probably in a walk. Maybe even together with Hyuuga-senpai or Kiyoshi-senpai, Tetsuya would never know.

"Come to think of it, seems like I'm a bit lonely now."

Tetsuya thought with remorse

Bookmarking the previous page of his book, he opted to find his phone. He's going to call Kagami-kun for a basketball match, that's what he decided.  
After three consecutive rings, the other line finally picked up.

『Kuroko! W-what is the matter?!』 Is that a stutter?

"Kagami-kun, I'm a bit lonely now, want to play basketball?"

『S-sorry! Me, Tatsuya and Alex had already planned to go out this day. Why don't you uhm.. uhh.. ask that Ahomine intead? yep.』

"Oka-"

『Okay! Bye!』

Tetsuya was suddenly cut-offed by the other line. He can't help but wonder how to 'punish' such rude behavior.

He tried again, this time he selected Aomine-kun's number.

『Hee, Tetsu, what did 'ya call for?』 came the lazy drawl.

"Aomine-kun, I'm bored, let's play basketball."

『Sorry Tetsu, Satsuki drag me into a mes- Itte!(2)』

『THIS IS NOT A MESS DAI-CHAN! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!』

Tetsuya moves his phone ever so slightly away from the sudden hearing assault.

『You hear that Tetsu, jaa~』

Okay now, Tetsuya is not a person who cuss at such, so he'll just find someone to play with, but thinking of,  
"Midorima-kun, no, he's too busy, besides we're not that close. Murasakibara-kun? I'm sure that he won't do, hm… What to do?"

Akashi-kun is definitely out of the question since he lives in Kyoto that is far from where Tetsuya resides so the only choice he have is..

Grasping his phone he presses the button.

『K-kukukukurokocchiii~!!!』

And his ears suffered again the ear assault.

"Kise-kun, you're noisy, I'll hung up."

『NOO! Kurokocchi~ I was just surprised that you called me! Please don't hung up~!!!』

If they're to face each other now, Tetsuya was sure to see a wailing Kise-that-resembles-a-dog with tears wagging its tail out frantically.

"I'm bored Kise-kun, let's play basketball."

『SURE~!- ITTE~! I mean, s-sorry Kurokocchi, something came up! I can't see you at the moment! But I'll see you soon~ Itte-!』

And from that he hung up.

Tetsuya was left motionless for a few moment. From what he heard from the conversation earlier, Kise-kun has somebody with him, and that's what ticks Tetsuya off.  
He knows that he is a shadow but please, this is overshadowing!

With a huff, Tetsuya plops back into the couch.

Intending to return to his reading, he reaches up for the book but stops midway as his phone lit up.

『1 message receive』

Confused, Tetsuya open the message and furrows his brows at the message's content.

『From: Akashi-kun  
Subject: Tetsuya  
Message Body:  
\-- Tetsuya, I summon you here at Majiba(3) at 16:00 sharp.』

He blinks twice then turns his attention at his phone's clock.

『15:30』

Surprised, he almost jumps out of the couch. A walk from his house to Majiba usually takes thirty minutes, so if he wants to still live for tomorrow then he might as well start now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking or more like running, Tetsuya arrived at the designated place only to be greeted by a dark and desserted fast-food chain.

"Eh? Are they closed?" He muses while opening the sliding doors.

"Anno, Excuse me!" he called

Instantly the place lit up and for a moment Tetsuya was blinded.  
When he opens his eyes, what greeted him was the sight of Nigou in Kantoku's arms, no, that's not it, the whole Seirin team was there as well as the other Basketball teams were present.

In the middle of the teams were a banner stating:

"Happy Birthday Kuroko!"

together with a chibi-Tetsuya drawing holding a cake.

Sou, it's his birthday today, how can he forget?

"Just like I said, Tetsuya had forgotten about his birthday." Akashi-kun absolutely stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's what's dancing in Tetsuya's field of vision now.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Everyone began greeting him. Others, who can't still see him tried to find him in vain to send their regards. Well he was a kind guy so he decided to give them the lifesaver, by appearing in front of them.

"Kuroko- that's unnecessary." Midorima-kun, the 'tsundere'(4) mutters all the while handing him a packet of vanilla soap, stating it to be his lucky item for the day. In which Takao-kun sniggered upon.  
Murasakibara laid his hand onto Tetsuya's head leisurely in which earned him a frown (but it looks like a pout) but then Tetsuya lost all distaste when he received a huge pack of Vanilla candies, in which Himuro stated was their gift for him.

Akashi-kun, being the one who organized him only gave him a nod, stating that he'll not give him sweets since it's bad for the health but he did say that he has a surprise for later, what a tease.

The Seirin team greeted him, with friendly hugs and pats in the head, saying that 'he's too young to forget this kind of thing!' all the while wearing happy faces together with the happy bark of their mascot Nigou.

Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, and Kise-kun approached him too, (or more likely, Momoi-san and Kise-kun latched onto him) with the red and blue head ruffled his hair and the pinkette and blonde cooed at him.

"Happy Birthday Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi~!"

And with that, all the other teams and teammates greeted him, wishing him best wishes.

But then,  
From the backdoor enters the people Tetsuya knows best.

It's his parents and grandmother, a vanilla cake and shake in tow.

Tetsuya had never been this happy, and for the first time in a while, his lips tug upward smiling with full-blown emotions.

Yes, this is his very special day.

The very best day.

 

OMAKE: 

At Tetsuya's full blown smile: 

Everyone: H-he SMILED! SO BRIGHT! *some covers their eyes and some unfortunate *ahem, Kise, ahem* got a nosebleed in the adorable sight*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> YAY~ A B-day fic for my dear Kuu-tan~  
> At first this was intended to be a KiKuro fluff but then I remembered it'll be Kuu-tan's b-day soo here's my idea~ (It's kinda short tho- =_=")  
> Don't worry I'll continue that KiKuro fluff~ ^A^v *someday// shots*  
> I'm still taking request, juz pm me if you want~
> 
> (1) Kantoku = Coach  
> (2) Itte = Ouch  
> (3) Majiba = Maji Burger  
> (4) Tsundere = A person, commonly a girl, who always act though, brash and prideful outside, who is in truth a soft person inside.


End file.
